


The Little Dreams (Oneshot)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All work and no play makes Sam a very imaginative boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Dreams (Oneshot)

Sam was sitting at the table in the corner of the room, his eyes red from reading unhelpful article after unhelpful article about which was the correct method to kill the thing they were currently hunting. All of them claimed to ‘actually work’, which made Sam snort because if they all worked he and Dean wouldn’t be here. Dean was out talking to witnesses, would probably be back in an hour or so, giving Sam less time than he’d originally wanted to try and find something that had a hope of working.

“Gabriel? What are you doing here?” Sam asked startled as the archangel suddenly appeared sitting on top of the desk.

“What? You don’t want me here?” Gabriel asked innocently.

“No - it’s just - I’m working.” Sam stuttered, feeling his face turn red.

“Exactly why I’m here Sammy-boy. You need a little break.” Gabriel replied, reaching forward to close the laptop.

“Ugh - thanks?”

Sam watched as Gabriel started laughing, suddenly too dumbfound to move or find his voice. His laugh was so genuine, Sam realized, he’d never heard the creature before him make that sound before. It wasn’t the ‘My-God-how-stupid-are-you?’ laugh of the Trickster or the ‘I’m-way-better-than-you-suck-it’ laugh of the cocky archangel, this laugh seemed to be saying exactly what it sounded like - it was pure laughter that meant that Gabriel thought something was funny. It was the most magical sound Sam had ever heard - cursing himself for only being able to use such a stupid cliché to describe it - and he knew instantly that something was off. Not good off, but not bad off either, something just wasn’t right, and despite not wanting to, Sam knew he’d have to figure out what it was.

“C’mon Sammy, you don’t have to get right back to work do you?” Gabriel asked, pleading evident in his eyes.

“I - I guess not.” Sam replied, trying to ignore the soft tug he felt in his chest.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and he jumped over the laptop, landing in Sam’s lap, wrapping his hands around his neck. Sam looked at him startled, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Hi.” Gabriel smiled.

“Hi.” Sam said, smiling back and hoping Gabriel couldn’t feel his rapid pulse.

Gabriel smiled softly, almost tenderly at him before resting his head down on Sam’s shoulder. Sam brought his arms up to wrap around the small man on his lap, telling himself that it was because he didn’t want him to fall, not at all because he didn’t want the angel to leave. Gabriel sighed and Sam felt the tingle of breath against his neck, feeling oddly at peace, regardless of what was going on. Sam rested his head slightly on top of Gabriel’s, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of Gabriel - it was a sweet mix of rain, freshly mowed grass, mint and a hint of chocolate.

“Sammy?” Gabriel asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, mumbled by his hair.

“I need you to do something for me.” Gabriel stated, rubbing his head against the hunter’s neck, trying to snuggle himself closer.

“Anything.” Sam promised.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice cut through the peace and Sam raised his head, irritably looking around.

Sam blinked and saw his brother straddling his lap on top of the covers, looking scarred shitless. Sam took a moment to let the room come back to him, he was in the same motel but he was in the bed, not sitting at the table in the corner where his laptop was.

“Jesus Sammy, you couldn’t have woken up sooner?” Dean grumbled, climbing off the bed.

“Dean?” Sam asked confused, looking down at himself and realizing that he was only wearing a tank top and boxers.

“Yeah genius, it’s me. I need to go out to talk to some witnesses and I need you to start poking around the web, try to get anything useful to gank this bitch.” Dean instructed, before grabbing the keys to the Impala and waiting at the door.

“Oh, okay.” Sam said, getting up to fish around for some actual clothes.

“Let’s go Princess, we haven’t got all day!” Dean exclaimed.

“What? You said I was on research duty.” Sam stated.

“After breakfast you moron, let’s go. Or did you forget that we promised Cas to meet him at the diner?” Dean asked impatiently as he watched Sam pull on some clothes.

Sam just nodded and avoided looking at his brother, trying to shake that dream out of his head. He should’ve known that it was just a dream, there was no way that an angel, let alone an archangel would want to be with him. He picked up his duffle and walked toward the door, where Dean finally stomped out of the room. Sam looked over to the table with the laptop with a sigh; he kind of wished that he didn’t wake up.

_Don’t worry Sammy - that was just a little taste of what we’ll be doing later._

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, fluffy and slashy - what more could you ask for?
> 
> I loved writing this fic, it was very cute in my opinion and fun to make Gabriel mess with Sam sweetly for once. :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! (Especially if you want to see more fics like this)
> 
> And, if you'd like to give me an idea for a fic (or request one) please feel free to e-mail me here: fanfic@aterimber.com and I'll try to get to it as soon as I can.


End file.
